Rubia Tonta
by vanice-chan
Summary: Lucy decide teñirse su cabello debido a los insultos que recibe por el, a pesar de que no quiere no hay de otra, podra cierto pelirrosa hacerla cambiar de opinion? menciones de Gruvia, denle una oportunidad:)!


Rubia Tonta.

Nunca creyó que odiaría tanto su cabello.

Siempre le había gustado, le encantaba jugar con sus hebras doradas, tomarse el pelo en trenzas y todo tipo de moños.**(N/A: todo lo contrario a mi:D)**

Nunca lo odio cuando fue la principal razón por la que su padre la abandono, debido a que verla era ver la viva imagen de Layla, su difunta madre.

Nunca lo odio cuando era la principal razón de que ninguna niña quisiera ser su amiga debido a la fama que tenía entre los hombres por su belleza natural.

Nunca lo odio cuando era una de las razones por la que no podía encontrar hombre la amara a ella y no su a su físico.

Si no lo odio por ser la principal razón de su soledad, ¿por qué lo odiaba ahora? Simple, porque le habían dicho algo que no era, la habían llamado Rubia Tonta.

RUBIA TONTA, RUBIA TONTA, RUBIA TONTA!

No podía negar que era prácticamente igual a su madre, todos se lo recordaban.

Estaba consciente de su belleza, por lo que no podía evitar ser la envidia de otras mujeres, a pesar de lo humilde que era.

A pesar de lo mucho que odiaba aceptarlo, en su pasado fue muy enamoradiza, por lo que no se fijaba bien en el hombre que tenía al lado.

Pero ella era todo lo contrario a ''Tonta'' y eso lo sabía muy bien.

No por nada paso la escuela y liceo con honores, y no repitió ningún año de la universidad, no, ella no era tonta.

RUBIA TONTA, RUBIA TONTA, RUBIA TONTA!

Pero ella no necesitaba que los demás le dijeran lo inteligente que era para sentirse bien con ella misma, nunca lo había hecho, y estaba segura de que nunca lo haría.

Si estaba tan segura de sí misma, ¿por qué corría a toda velocidad a la tienda de tintes?

***FLASHBACK***

_**Lucy:-**__¡Buenos Días señora!, he visto el anuncio donde ponen que necesitan una escritora profesional._

_**Señora:**__-Mira niña, no te vamos a aceptar, no necesitamos a otra Rubia Tonta, que ya tenemos varias._

_**Lucy:-**__Mire señora, yo no soy ninguna Rubia Tonta, vengo de una buena universidad._

_**Señora:-**__¡SEGURIDAD! Saquen a esta Rubia Tonta presumida y asegúrense de que ninguna rubia vuelva meter un pie aquí._

_Y así Lucy fue echada a patadas del edificio._

_*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*_

RUBIA TONTA, RUBIA TONTA, RUBIA TONTA!

Rojo, celeste, verde claro, plata, Uno que haga juego con mis ojos, negro, blanco, azul, café, ¿Cuál se me vería bien?

No tenía ni idea de qué color elegir, pero no podía elegir algún derivado del amarillo, incluso ni siquiera quería teñírselo, volver a ver a esa vieja horrenda y trabajar allí.

Pero uno no siempre puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana.

Ella necesita un trabajo, y ya no puede seguir viviendo con su amiga Juvia, ya que ella se va a casar con su prometido, Gray-sama, y lo mejor sería darles algo de **privacidad**.

Y como esa es la empresa donde mejor pagan y necesita con urgencia el dinero, no hay de otra.

Café chocolate, miel, verde jade, no, verde jade se vería mejor en los ojos de alguien, **(N/A: NATSU-SAMA!*-*)** naranja, calipso, morado, lila, hay tantos para elegir, amarillo claro, dije que amarillo no!, beige, ¿y si se tiñe de dos colores? No, muy informal, Café oscuro, gris, cobre, índigo.

**Lucy:**-¡ninguno me gusta y ya estoy llegando a la tienda!-

Mientras grita ve a un atractivo pelirrosa corriendo hacia la tienda de tintes.

**Lucy:-**¡Rosa! ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes! Y a él se le ve tan bien, será natural?

**(N/A: y desde aquí es lo mismo que en Rosita, o sea, la versión de Natsu-sama)**

**Natsu y Lucy:-**¿¡ES NATURAL!? ¿Qué cosa?-

**Natsu:-**¿Te refieres a mí cabello?- _Lucy asiente con la cabeza.-_sí lo es, ¿por qué?¿te gusta, eh?-_diciendo esto último pícaramente, sonrojando a Lucy._

**Lucy:**-S-Sí, me gusta, es no sé, ¿tan rosado?-_mientras hablaba empezó a acariciar el pelo de Natsu.-_(¡su cabello es tan suave!)Me encanta, ¿realmente te lo ibas a teñir?

**Natsu:-**¿En serio te gusta este color? Te lo cambio por el tuyo. (Por lo menos a una mujer se le debe ver bien el cabello rosa) -

**Lucy:-**¿Por el mío? Pero no es lindo… (te van a tratar de Rubio tonto)

**Natsu:-**De qué hablas… es hermoso….

Cuando Lucy fue consciente de lo que Natsu le estaba diciendo se sonrojo a más no poder.

**Lucy:**-Soy Lucy!_-Río nerviosa mientras le extendía la mano- _y tú eres?

**Natsu:-**Ah?_-seguía embobado con las hebras doradas de Lucy-_ Soy Natsu_-y le dio la mano mientras sonreía._

Y así ambos siguieron conversando y riendo alegremente mientras buscaban alguna tienda de helados.

**Lucy:**-y Natsu, ¿a qué viniste al centro comercial?

**Natsu:**-La verdad es que se me olvidó, aunque no me importa por qué te conocí a ti, Lucy. Eres muy simpática, seamos amigos!-

**Lucy:-**¡Sí!-_dijo sonrojada por la sinceridad del chico._

Ninguno de los dos se tiño el pelo y ambos se olvidaron de por qué salieron. Pero lo que si sabían era que apenas se vieron se enamoraron perdidamente del otro.


End file.
